


Long Distance Call

by W4nderingStar



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Butt Plugs, Chest Play, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Gabe loves indulging him, Jack and Gabe are married, Jack has many kinks, Language Kink, M/M, Masturbation, Nipple Play, Phone Sex, Vibrators, Voice Kink, being to damn adorable, fight me about it, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 08:08:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20485628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/W4nderingStar/pseuds/W4nderingStar
Summary: The Strike-Commander gets a call from his Black-Ops Commander who’s been out in the field far too long.





	Long Distance Call

**Author's Note:**

> Im not dead! Just resting! And would you look at the time, its porn o’clock! :)

**Long Distance Call**

A ringing cut through the mental white noise in Jack’s head. Absently, he shuffled aside a stack of official memos, put down the staff leave requests, and grabbed the budget report tablet as he tapped his phone. 

“Morrison.” He made a note on the tablet about a larger than average purchase, only half listening 

“That’s the hello a husband gets?” 

The sexy, smooth voice slid into Jack’s ear and made him sit up straight. 

“There we go. Leave paperwork hell and come back to me.” 

Jack turned away from the work and picked up his phone, beaming. “Wasn’t expecting a call this good.” 

Gabe smirked, dark-brown eyes half lidded in his classic so-smug-when-he-was-right look. “What call could be better than mine?” 

“None,” Jack assured him. “Except maybe if Idris Elba found the fountain of youth and was twenty-five again looking to hook up with me.” 

Gabe’s smirk morphed into a scowl. “You had better plan on inviting me in if you ever get that call.” 

“That’s up to Idris, isn’t it?” Jack teased. “One doesn’t tell the ten-time sexiest man alive what to do.” 

“What, so a one-time sexiest man alive isn’t good enough for you anymore?”

Gabe would never let _ anyone _ forget he’d been voted the sexiest man alive after the war. But Jack didn’t need a vote to know that fact. 

Jack smiled. “You know I’d turn down Idris in a heartbeat. You’re my sexiest man alive every year.” 

“And you’re my most eligible bachelor,” Gabe fired back. 

“Not any more.” Jack lifted his left hand so the camera could see his ring. 

Gabe gasped, pressing a hand to his chest. “You got married? Who is he, Jack?”

“A one-time sexiest man alive,” Jack confirmed. 

They both dissolved into laughter. Gabe smiled and Jack’s heart fluttered. God, he was so head over heels for his man. 

“It’s gotta be late there,” Gabe said. “What are you still doing in your office?”

Jack put his chin in his hand and sighed. “Budget meeting ran long. Still have to rebalance a bunch of departments.” 

“You approved my budget first, right?” 

“That would be playing favorites and you know it.” Of course Gabe’s department came first. “You’re after R and D. And if you have anything to say about it, you’ll get approved after catering.” 

“If I have to steal your armor because you slashed my budget it’s all your own fault.” 

“If it were up to me, I’d have you in the war room and not out in the field.” No amount of urging had ever been able to keep Gabe off the front lines. 

“Yeah, I’ll be stuck indoors the minute you stop leading the charge yourself.” 

“Touché,” Jack admitted. “How’d things go?”

Gabe waved a hand. “No more work talk.”

Jack’s heart clenched. Something must not have gone according to plan. “All right.” All he wanted to do was ask if Gabe and his team were okay, but he knew Gabe would talk about it if he really wanted. “I should let you get some sleep. You checked in okay?” 

“Yeah, the boys are all tucked in across the hall.” 

“You’re not tucked in. Can’t sleep?” 

“Too wound up,” Gabe said. “Even though I’m dead tired.” 

“Maybe I could help?”

“What are you going to do, Jack? Sing a lullaby?” 

Jack ran his teeth along his lower lip. It’d been weeks since he’d heard from his husband. Which meant a lot of lonely nights in a cold bed. He hadn’t slept well either. “I was thinking more along the lines of working off some energy.” 

Gabe arched and eyebrow. “Are you serious?” 

Jack nodded eagerly, grinning. Yes, yes, yes, god yes! 

“The boys are _ right _ across the hall.” 

“So? It’s not like you haven’t had to hear them jerking it while you’re on a mission.” 

Gabe chuckled. “My god, Jack. You’re insatiable.” 

“You already knew that.” He pouted. “And you’ve been gone three weeks.” 

Gabe shook his head. Jack pouted harder, praying his pleading face would make Gabe change his mind. 

“Two conditions,” Gabe said, rolling his eyes.

“Anything!” Jack perked up.

“One: You do anything I say, and you don’t make a lot of noise. The walls are thin at this dump.” 

“I’m not that loud,” Jack grumbled. 

Gabe gave him the “that’s bullshit and you know it” look. Jack shifted, pursing his lips. 

“Okay, okay. I’ll keep it down.” He grinned. “I’ll use the gag if I have to.” 

“Two,” Gabe went on, ignoring Jack’s offer without so much as batting an eye. “Not in the office.” 

“But I need a break before I finish the budget—”

“All right then, deal’s off. Goodnight, Jack.” Gabe’s index finger went for the end call button. 

“Wait, wait, wait!” Jack pleaded.

Gabe paused, finger blocking half the camera. Jack bit his lip again. The budget really needed to get done. But then, so did he. It really wasn’t much of a choice. 

“What about my office couch?” 

“Our bed or nothing,” Gabe countered. 

“But I’ll fall asleep after.” 

“That’s the point. You get sex and sleep, or you get to hold those budget graphs tonight.” 

“But—”

“Five,” Gabe cut him off. “Four….” 

Jack leapt up. The chair nearly crashed to the floor as he scooped everything on his desk into the drawers and locked them. Gabe’s laughter rang in his ears as he hurried out the door, locking it behind him. 

“That desperate, _ cariño _?”

“Shut up.” Jack stuffed his phone in his coat pocket. Gabe knew damn well how desperate he was. 

He strode through the quiet halls, thankful there was no one to catch him. Last time they’d done this, the poor agent that waylaid him got an earful of Gabe saying not safe for work things from Jack’s front pocket. 

He was still surprised there wasn’t a sexual harassment lawsuit on his desk over that. Gabe had been pretty damn graphic.

“Better hurry, Boy Scout,” Gabe’s muffled voice said from his pocket. “Or I start the Spanish.” 

Jack felt his face flush despite the fact there was no one around. Damn this man! He always took advantage! It wasn’t like Jack could sprint— 

“_ Voy a hacer que se te olvide tu nombre _.”

Jack’s cock throbbed and he broke into a trot, hurrying through the base before—

“Faster. Someone will catch you with a tent in your pants.” 

“You are _ evil _,” Jack hissed. But he loved every heart pounding second. The possibility that someone would cross his path and catch him? It sent every drop of blood racing to his cock. 

Gabe’s chuckle was low, seductive, and boxer-melting. “You love it, my little exhibitionist.” 

Just because Jack got hot and bothered over the idea of being caught didn’t mean he _ actually _ wanted to get caught. Jesus, the media fallout if there were pictures… His cock pressed firmly against his zipper. “You’re going to be the death of me.” 

“You want a sexy death.” 

Fuck yes he did. Jack reached their barrack and let himself inside before he either cursed Gabe out or slammed his phone on the ground out of embarrassment. He took it out of his coat and glared at the screen. 

“_ One time _ I say I want to die on your dick and you won’t let me live it down.” 

Gabe laughed again, reclining on the motel bed. It didn't even have enough pillows. Gabe liked sleeping with at least four. More if he could. Jack wished he could give his husband all the extra off their empty bed. “I’m trying very hard to give you the death you want.” 

“You’re going to give me an ulcer,” Jack countered. 

“Don’t lock the door,” Gabe ordered. 

Jack moaned, quickly biting his lip to stifle the noise. “What if—” 

“What if anyone could walk in on us at any time?” Gabe asked, coyly.

Jack broke out in a sweat, the idea of Gabe talking dirty to him, hand stroking himself, on the verge of climax, then someone walking in and seeing what Gabe did to him? Jack reached down, adjusting himself to keep his dick from strangling itself in his fly. 

“How hard are you right now?” Gabe asked. 

“Not at all,” he lied. 

“Let me see, Jack.” 

Jack turned the phone so the camera could see him. Gabe chuckled, the sound caressing Jack and going right to his nipples. 

“You’re so responsive,” Gabe praised. “Love it.” 

“Can we just get this over with?” 

“Oh no, _ mi cielo _. It’s not over until I allow it to be over. Turn the phone around.”

Jack obeyed. Gabe had that stupid, insufferable smirk on his face. Jack wanted to smack it off and then have that face buried between his legs. 

“Take off your coat and hang it up by the door,” Gabe ordered. “Then go to our room.”

Jack shrugged off the duster. “So bossy,” he grumbled hanging up the coat on its hook by the door. “What happened to getting off and getting some sleep?”

“I spent a lot of time making that damn duster,” Gabe said. “You’d leave it in a pile on the floor while you get your rocks off and I’m not going to stand by while you get your nut juice all over it.” 

Jack snorted. “Nut juice.”

“Grow up, Jack.”

“_ Nut. Juice. _” 

Gabe cracked a smile. “Damn it.” He laughed. “What are you, fifteen?” 

“You started it,” Jack said, opening the door to their room. 

He flicked on the lights. The place was more of a mess then it should have been, but Gabe wouldn’t be seeing that. 

“Leave the door open,” Gabe said. 

Jack groaned. “Fuck, Gabe.” 

“The plan is to fuck you,” he shot back. 

Jack left the door open and headed for the bed. 

“Nightstand. Lube and the new toy.” 

“Oh shit,” Jack breathed. They hadn’t had time to break in the new one yet. 

He went to the nightstand and got out the lube and the black silk bag. He put them on the bed, awaiting his next orders. 

“Fold a blanket and prop me up, facing the headboard.” 

Jack did as he was told, making sure Gabe had a good view. 

“Now strip and get on the bed.” 

Jack yanked off his shirt and kicked out of his pants. “Boxers too?” 

“Boxers too,” Gabe confirmed. 

Jack shimmied out of his underwear and tossed it aside. He scrambled onto the bed, grinning.

“You’re such a child sometimes,” Gabe said. 

“I’m a big strong man, thank you very much.” He winked at the phone at the foot of the bed.

“Yes you _ are _.” Gabe’s voice dropped an octave and his eyes were dark with lust. 

Jack bit his lip, his cheeks warm with a blush. It was still a thrill to be naked under Gabe’s gaze. 

“You make such a sexy camboy,” Gabe said. “Legs on either side of the bed.” 

Jack shivered in excitement. He spread his legs as wide as he could. It was easier back in their SEP days when they did this on twin beds. Their shared king made it impossible to get into the right position. 

“Good, good,” Gabe purred. He lay back in his bed and pulled off his beanie, exposing his fuzzy head. “Lean back on those fluffy pillows like the prince you are.” 

Jack leaned back, pulling up his legs just enough get comfortable and give Gabe a good view. 

“Look at you,” Gabe purred. “You’re the most beautiful man I’ve ever seen.” 

Jack’s cock filled more. He blushed, biting his lip. Just Gabe’s gaze and a few kind words made him so horny. But he wasn’t about to let Gabe do all the heavy lifting. 

“You look amazing without the beanie. I wish you would let your hair grow out. I’d do anything to be able to run my fingers through it again.” 

“Anything?” 

Jack grinned. “Anything. What does my one time sexiest man, all the time sexiest husband, want?” 

“Your nipples.” 

Gabe’s favorite. Jack reached for them.

“Wait. Rub your pecs first,” Gabe ordered. “Nice and slow.” 

Jack reached up, cupping his right pec and giving it a squeeze. “Chest man, are you?” 

Gabe’s nostrils flared as he smiled. “I’m an everything man.” 

Jack reached up with his other hand, massaging both pecs, squeezing them in tandem. Gabe’s pupils dilated, his breath coming a little faster. 

“Like that?” Jack asked, sliding his hands under his pecs and pushed them up and down, watching Gabe’s eyes follow them. “Wish you were face deep in them?” 

“Hell yeah,” Gabe breathed. 

Jack rubbed his thumbs along his nipples. They quickly tightened into stiff nubs. Every stroke made a new jolt of pleasure zing through him. 

“Slowly, baby, slowly.” Gabe’s tongue darted out and wet his lips. “I’m in no hurry.” 

“But I like the feeling,” Jack said circling his index finger around a nipple. “I want more.” 

“Pinch it,” Gabe ordered. “Hard.” 

Jack obeyed and squeezed the nub as hard as he liked it. Delicious pleasure-pain made his back arch and his toes curl. 

“Now the other one.” 

Jack moved his hand to the other nipple and pinched again. His mouth fell open and a moan dropped from his lips as he slid his legs along the sheets. It felt fucking fantastic!

“Ready to cum so soon?” Gabe asked. “You haven’t even touched yourself.” 

Jack grunted and slid his hands down to his cock. 

“No,” Gabe said, “not yet.”

“But I—” 

“Not until I say you can. That was the deal. Are you going back on it?” 

Jack shook his head. 

“Good. Now, open the lube.”

A shiver went down Jack’s back. “Are we going to use the new one?” 

“Would I have asked for it if we weren’t?” 

“You spoil me.” Jack reached for the bottle and snapped it open. 

“Use plenty,” Gabe told him.

Jack coated his fingers, making sure the camera had a good view of it. He locked eyes with Gabe. “May I?” 

Gabe made him wait for a moment before nodding. Slowly, Jack circled his hole with one finger. It really had been too long. Usually, he was way more relaxed and ready for Gabe. But three weeks of quick tugs in the shower to get through the day had taken their toll on him. 

“Damn, look at you go,” Gabe purred. “So gorgeous working yourself.” 

Jack let his eyes half close under the praise. It should be Gabe’s fingers. He pressed in deeper, taking two fingers with little resistance. It felt good. He groaned after a moment of work, he slid in a third. 

“I’m ready,” he said, letting his eyes close all the way.

“Wider.” 

Jack cracked open his eyes. “Wider?” 

“It’s a big toy, sunshine.” 

“I’m used to you. I can take it.” 

Gabe’s lusty chuckle made want boil in Jack’s gut. 

“Let me see.”

Jack spread his fingers to show Gabe he was good and prepped, slick and hungry for more.

“All right. Get out the toy.” 

Jack beamed, withdrawing his fingers and grabbing the silk bag. He opened the drawstrings and drew out the dildo. It was black with red accents. 

“My god, Reyes. Really? Am I getting fucked by an edgy vampire?” 

“You’re the one that likes it when I bite you.” There was a gleam in Gabe’s eyes that would have normally made Jack worry. “Now, lube it up.”

Jack obeyed happily, slathering the toy. Because while Gabe was a big boy, he hadn’t been bluffing, this thing was _ big _. 

“Good. Now, entertain me.” 

Jack nearly laughed. God, his husband was such a dork. “Who says that?” He closed his eyes as he nudged the thick head to his rim. 

His body resisted for a second, before yawning open and taking in the toy. 

“Fuck,” Jack breathed as he was spread open. His toes curled. 

“Love how well you take it,” Gabe said. “You were born to ride dicks.” 

“Love dicks so much I married one,” Jack quipped as he pushed more of the toy into him. 

Gabe laughed. 

“Love when you laugh. Makes you look younger.” 

“You like older men.” 

Jack nodded. “Damn right I do. Big.” He pressed harder. “Strong.” The toy sank deeper. “Older.” The base touched his rim. “Commanders.” He squeezed around it, filled nicely. He ran his fingers along the base, dragging them around his well stretched rim. He lifted his gaze to look at Gabe. “Are you not entertained?” 

“Oh, I’m entertained.” Gabe had a hand behind his head, looking like pure, delicious sin Jack wanted to sink his teeth into. “How do you like it?” 

Jack wiggled his ass, getting used to the new stretch. “It’s good. But it’s not your super dick.” 

Gabe let out another husky laugh. “Nice to know I still know your tastes.”

Jack sighed, his husband was such a sweetheart, giving him time to adjust. “I’m ready.” 

The dangerous grin returned to Gabe’s full lips. “Oh babe, I don’t think you are.” 

Jack opened his mouth to ask what he was talking about, but the words never got a chance to leave his mouth. Vibrations buzzed against his inner walls, setting his nerves on fire. He grabbed the bed, knees snapping together, toes spread. A moan tore itself out of his throat, echoing off the walls. His vision went white around the edges.

The vibrations slowed down to almost nothing. Jack panted, legs shaking as aftershocks rocked through him.

“Holy shit.” Even his voice was shaking. 

“This is a good look on you,” Gabe purred. “I love surprising you. Were you surprised?” 

Jack nodded. He’d mentioned the idea of playing with a vibrator, but Gabe hadn’t seemed sold on the idea. But the bastard had just been biding his time. “You’re a sneaky son of a—” The vibrator ramping up higher cut him off. 

“I’m sorry, didn’t catch that.” Gabe put a hand to his ear as the vibrations slowed. “What did you say?”

Jack knew what was going to happen. “I said. You’re a sneaky—” Nothing happened. 

“I’m listening,” Gabe said, smirk still curling his lips. 

“Sneaky son of a bitch! _ Ah! _” The vibrations roared back, curling Jack’s toes and arching his back. 

“Sweet music,” Gabe sighed. 

The vibrator went on, building, speeding up. Jack huffed for breath that was hard to find. Oh god! He loved it! Almost like Gabe was reading his mind, the toy slowed down. Jack relaxed, sagging against the pillows. 

“Wish I was there to stroke your thighs,” Gabe said. “I bet they’re just quivering right now.” 

“Do you want to see?” Jack stretched out his legs, hooking his toes in the blanket stand and pulling it close. 

He positioned the camera so Gabe could see his thighs, stuffed hole, cock, and face. The angle was very sexy camboy, and Jack had to admit, he looked amazing. 

“Gorgeous,” Gabe breathed. 

He looked unruffled, but Jack new from the flared nostrils, the blown pupils, and the flash of teeth scraping over wet lips that Gabe was enjoying himself just as much as Jack was. 

“Have you got your cock out?” he asked. 

Gabe tilted his head coyly to one side. “I don’t know? Do I?” 

Jack nodded. “You’ve had a hand down your pants since you hit the bed.” 

“Since you got naked,” Gabe confirmed. “Been stroking nice and slow, but now I have to hold myself back from blowing my load seeing you stretched around that cock.” 

“You always love to watch.” 

“And you like being watched. It’s why we work together so well.” 

Jack let his legs fall open again. “I’m ready for more.” 

Gave grinned as the vibrations started up again. They stayed low and teasing. 

“Stroke yourself,” Gabe ordered. 

Jack was all too happy to comply. His right hand wrapped around his full cock, stroking it with light touches. Fuck. He was so amped up from the vibrator, if he wasn’t careful, he’d cum with just a few firm strokes. 

“Good, Boy Scout. Very good. You look so debauched. I’d love to see what your adoring fans would think of their Captain America fucking himself on an edgy vampire dick.” 

Jack moaned, twisting his wrist on the up stroke, making pleasure ripple up and out of his slit. Fuck, he loved when Gabe talked like this. 

“Oh yeah, you’d love that. Big, burly vampire bending you over and fucking you for days.” 

The vibrations increased. Jack’s mouth fell open, breath huffing faster.

“Begging to get bitten, because you look so soft and gentle but you want to be fucking manhandled and spanked—” 

Jack nearly came at the word. His eyes flew open, reality overlapped by the image of Gabe’s gun-callused hand swatting him on the ass, leaving a teritorial red print on each of his asscheeks. The vibrator sped up, driving Jack to squirming on the bed, unable to get enough. 

“Looks like you need something for your other hand to do.” 

Jack whimpered, barely able to function. “Y-Yes.”

“Put your hand on the base and fuck yourself with your new toy.” 

Jack’s eyes widened. “Oh. Fuck.” He’d cum in seconds. 

“Do it.” 

Jack reached between his legs, trembling fingers finding the base. The vibrations slowed and he whined like a goddamn kicked puppy. 

“Shh, _ mi alma _,” Gabe purred. “Fuck yourself for me. Show me how much you like it.” 

Jack lifted his hips and pushed. He fell into an easy rhythm. The vibrations spiked with each push and slowed every time his hips lowered. 

“Oh god, oh god, _ oh fucking god _ ,” Jack babbled, fucking himself with the toy. His hand stroked faster, pre-cum drizzling all over his abs. “Oh god, _ Gabriel! _Please! Fucking please!” 

The vibrator pitched up to a new speed and stayed there. Jack moaned, fucking himself twice more before his orgasm exploded inside of him like a bomb. 

Ecstasy burned away every nerve ending as the orgasm rocked through him. He babbled and moaned, body spasming around the thick, vibrating cock. 

Slowly, the vibrations slowed, letting Jack come down from the high. He shook like he’d… he’d… he couldn’t think. Everything was over sensitive and too much. He whimpered as the pleasure tipped toward sharp pain. The vibrations stopped. 

“All right, _ mi amor _?”

“Amazing.” Jack let himself melt into the pillows. He gave Gabe shit for having so many, but times like this, fucked out of his mind, they felt like heaven. 

“Don’t fall asleep just yet, handsome.”

“Not going to. Just need to scrape my mind back together.” 

“Blew it, did I?” 

Jack grinned. “You always do.” 

There was a moment's silence filled with just Jack’s own breathing. 

“Take it out, babe. Before you do fall asleep.” 

Jack reached between his legs and eased the vibrator out. Whenever it was Gabe pulling out, Jack always missed the feeling of being filled. The toy just didn’t give him the same sensation. Yes, he liked it, but nothing else would ever give him the utterly satisfied feeling of Gabe’s monster cock leaving him fucked raw and filled to the brim. 

Gabe let out a sigh as Jack set the toy on the nightstand. 

“Shit.” Jack turned back to the camera. How could he have forgotten? “Did you come?”

Gabe chuckled softly. He turned the camera around, letting Jack see. Jack picked up the phone and stared. Cum was splattered along Gabe’s abs, to the hem of his rucked up shirt. His softening cock lounged on his thigh, pants still on. Somehow, Gabe jerking himself mostly clothed was such a hot idea. Jack made a mental note to have Gabe fuck him fully clothed some time and see if it was as hot as his imiagination thought it would be. 

“Look what you did to me, sunshine. This was my last set of clean clothes.” 

“Wear the dirty ones,” Jack sighed. “I love it when your clothes get all musky.” 

“Yeah, think the people around me don’t love my musk as much. And I don’t want to choke the pilot when I get on the dropship.” 

“What if I was the pilot?” 

Gabe chuckled. “Then who would do the budget? Up and out, Jack, go get cleaned up.” 

Jack’s heart clenched at the thought of Gabe going dark again and not hearing from him. “You won’t hang up?” 

Gabe shook his head. “I’ll clean up too and be here when you get back.”

“Okay.” The fear eased its grip on his heart. He slid off the bed. 

An ache made him hesitate for a moment. It was a sharp now, but it would dull to the perfect reminder and keep him from sitting comfortably even into tomorrow. Oh yeah, that toy had skyrocketed up the list to contend for the favorite. 

Quickly, he cleaned himself up in the bathroom. Gabe licking him clean would have been preferable, but there was only so much tech could do. Once he was clean, he went to the closet and pulled on one of Gabe’s hoodies. He sniffed it. Lavender fresh. He scowled as he went back to the bed and picked up his phone. Gabe was already there, _ finally _ shirtless. 

“You washed your hoodies?” Jack whined. 

Gabe rolled his eyes. “I’m not a beast, Jack. I wash my clothes. Unlike some people whom I have throw their dirty clothes in the shower with them to get them clean.” 

Jack pulled the hood down so it covered his hair and forehead. “I ruined your clothes.” Destroyed was more like it. Jack had mourned the loss of the snug, skinny-jeans that had framed Gabe’s ass so well he’d fallen out of his chair looking at it. 

“And we learned why you don’t bleach darks,” Gabe said. “That doesn’t mean you don’t try again, it just means you don’t put bleach in with the darks.” 

“Don’t like it.” Jack pulled the drawstrings, leaving himself just a little hole to look out of. 

Gabe burst out laughing. “You’re such a child.” 

“And you find it adorable,” Jack countered. 

“You’re damn right it’s adorable.” Gabe sighed. “Take off the hoodie. Your giant chest is going to stretch it out. ” 

Jack undid the hood and brushed it back, but didn’t take it off. He wiggled himself under the covers. “You too. We’ll pretend we’re in the same bed.” 

“I’ve got some things to go over,” Gabe began. 

“Just until I fall asleep?” He knew if Gabe left now, he wouldn't get to sleep. He’d lay there until he recovered, then would talk himself into going back to his desk and finishing the budget. He didn’t want to go back to the budget. He didn’t want _ that _ to be his fate. “Please?”

Gabe’s smile warmed Jack’s heart. “I’ll never tell you no.” 

Jack grinned as he pulled up the covers and rolled over, putting the phone on the pillow beside him. 

Gabe laid facing the camera, eyes closed. “I’m beat,” he said. 

“If you were here. I’d give you a massage.” 

Gabe’s smile grew. “One of those deep tissue ones with a happy ending?” 

“Deep tissue, yes. Happy ending, maybe. Depends how beat up you are.”

“Not a scratch on me. Don’t worry.” 

_ I always worry for you _, was what Jack said in his head, but he knew Gabe hating being worried over. “Then I guess I need to put some scratches on you.” 

Gabe shivered, one eye cracking open. “Trying to go to sleep here, babe, not hump the mattress.” 

Jack would pay damn good money to watch Gabe to do just that. But the dark bags under his eyes, the worry creases at the corners of his eyes and mouth made him rethink. Gabe needed to rest.

“Just giving you something to look forward to when you get back.” 

“Being curled up in our bed getting spooned by you is more than enough to make me hurry back.” 

Jack’s heart swelled. “Love you too.” He turned out the lights and settled down. 

He didn’t need to see the phone to know Gabe was there, laying in his own dark room, phone on the pillow, listening, pretending they were together. 

“Miss you,” Gabe whispered. 

“Miss you more,” Jack whispered back. 

“You going to be home when I get back?” 

“I’ll do everything in my power to make sure I’m in the hanger when you taxi in.”

Gabe let out a contented sigh. It made Jack pull the other pillow closer so he could hear it better as slowly, Gabe’s breathing evened out and he drifted to sleep. 

  
  
  


The dropship’s grav lifts sent the ends of his coat dancing. Jack squinted his eyes against the wind, but didn’t move. It was smaller than Jack assumed Gabe wanted for his team, but the budget still wasn’t in to allot him more funding. And it was his own damn fault. 

The landing gears descended and the ship touched down. A second later, the engines cut out and the wind stopped. Jack put his hands behind his back, waiting. 

With a mechanical whirr, the door descended. Agents Shimada and McCree flanked Gabe as all of them disembarked. Jesse said something Jack couldn’t hear and got a shrug from Gabe. 

“Welcome home, agents,” Jack greeted them all. 

Genji said nothing, per usual.

“Mighty fine welcoming committee,” Jesse commented, pushing back his hat and looking around the empty hangar. “How’d you manage to cram so many people in here?” 

“Commander Reyes,” Jack said, completely professional. “How’d it go?” 

“It’s complete, Strike-Commander,” Gabe told him. “After my agents get some food and rest, we’ll debrief.” 

“Two hours, my office.” There. Formalities done. Jack beamed. “Late as usual.” 

“Sorry, I was doing _ real _ work.”

Jack opened his arms and Gabe stepped into him. They wrapped their arms around each other. Gabe was home, safe and whole and unscathed. Thank god. He nuzzled against Gabe’s ear, sniffing his hair. Good and musky. He loved his man’s scent. 

“Missed you,” he whispered. 

“Good.” 

Vibrations pulsed through Jack’s ass. Caught off guard, he went rigid, snapping his teeth closed an instant before a moan escaped him. The vibrations ramped up, making him squeeze Gabe harder, trying to keep grounded. Oh god! Oh Fuck! It felt amazing!

Warm breath tickled his ear as Gabe let out a seductive chuckle. “I see you found the matching plug.” 

Good god he had. He’d used it especially for today, to surprise his husband. And once again, Gabe had turned the tables on him. 

“You like it?” Gabe asked. 

Jack gave a quick nod because didn’t trust his voice not to break. Hell, he didn’t trust himself not to wail like a cat in heat if he opened his mouth. Oh shit. Genji and Jesse were_ right there _ . He’d scar them for life. And yet, his heart beat harder because, oh shit Genji and Jesse were _ right there _. 

Gabe let go of him and the vibrations mercifully slowed down to something Jack could handle. 

“Let's get out of here,” Gabe said to his agents. “Get some rest, I’ll call when I’m ready for us to debrief.” 

“Of course,” was all Genji said, leaving alone. 

“See ya, boss.” Jesse tipped his hat at Jack. “Commander.” He turned on his heel and sauntered away. 

Jack nearly breathed a sigh of relief, when Gabe’s hand grabbed his ass and gave it a rough squeeze. Jack stood up straight, heat racing to his cock. 

“What do you say you and I…” Gabe purred. His fingers found the base of the plug and pressed it at the same time the vibrations increased. 

Jack squirmed, closing his eyes, biting the inside of his cheek to keep himself from throwing himself over the nearest object and having Gabe fuck him right there in the hangar. 

“Find ourselves someplace where I can finally have a chance to play with you and your new toy?”

Jack nodded. “God yes!” 

**Author's Note:**

> Ive got a few more stories to post over the next weeks. And something special for ya’ll for Halloween. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Translations:  
Voy a hacer que se te olvide tu nombre- I will make you forget your name


End file.
